kriboku malang kriboku sayang KRISYEOL
by soshine
Summary: krisyeol kisah masalah yang berasal dari rambut kris yang super megar


**kriboku malang kriboku sayang**

 **KRISYEOL**

cast : WU YIFAN/ PARK CHANYEOL (gs)

support cast : luhan

seoul, seperti biasanya, jalan tidak bisa menanggung aliran berbagai jenis transportasi. mobil, bus, sepeda motor, taksi, dan lainnya. berjuang untuk dapat merayap ke sisi jalan. deretan toko-toko menjajakan berbagai macam dagangan di sisi kiri dan kanan dari pakaian, topi, sepatu, tas, makanan, boneka. masih terbuka di malam hari berbaur dengan debu roda roda seperti tak kenal lelah. semua aktivitas membuat suasana kota seoul merasa hidup dan bersemangat. ditambah pejalan kaki yang memeriahkan suasana. Kris salah satu dari mereka. ia mengayunkan kakinya. anggukan rambutnya mengikuti jejaknya. tapi dia tidak dalam rangka memeriahkan suasana jalan raya. tapi baru saja diusir dari rumah.

anak kurus terus berjalan. mengenakan celana jins hitam dan T-shirt putih. hanya rambutnya yang membuatnya agak dihormati oleh pejalan kaki lainnya. dia benar-benar tampak seperti mikrofon berjalan. tapi orang tuanya tidak peduli. lebih akurat benci rambut keriting yang dimiliki oleh kris.

Ya benar,inti masalah pengusiran berasal dari rambut keriting yang dimiliki kris.

Awalnya tidak ada masalah dengan rambut keriting kecil. tapi semuanya hancur karena Kris memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambut keriting nya 2 tahun yang lalu.

kris yang menginginkan gaya reggae memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. tapi rambut keriting alias kribo yang tidak tumbuh menjuntai ke bawah, tapi tumbuh mekar seperti permen kapas yang dipintal oleh penjual.

Ayah kris melihatnya semakin khawatir, Alasannya sebelum kris berambut mekar seperti sekarang, atau tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu. setiap pertemuan perjodohan dibuat oleh orang tuanya selalu berakhir gagal. alasan penampilan kris atau alasan lain agar tidak menyinggung kris. dan serius sekitar 3 bulan kris memasuki ruangan, gadis itu segera mendapati terkejut, membuat asma sang gadis kambuh. dan berakhir dengan orangtua kris menanggung biaya pengobatan.

kris relatif masih berusia muda. Dia baru berusia 21 tahun. Namun dalam keluarganya memiliki tradisi untuk menikah muda. Dan satu lagi untuk Anda ingat, kris tidak benar-benar benar-benar jelek seperti yang Anda pikirkan. Jika Anda tahu anggota dari exo wu Yifan. Anda bisa mengatakan kris tampan hampir terlihat seperti wu Yifan. Tapi ... rambutnya ... ya benar ... rambut itu .. ditambah ia membiarkan rambut tumbuh sedikit di sekitar dagunya.

kaki mulai tidak bersahabat, berhenti sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai mengikuti tubuhnya. kris yang menengadah pandangan kearah langit yang seperti lampu lampu jalan. Sementara pikirannya di suatu tempat, untuk berpikir tentang di mana ia akan pergi berikutnya untuk mendapatkan penginapan. Ya itu harus rumah sepupunya. satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dikunjungi... rumah Luhan.

Luhan yang datang dari belakang pintu, tidak memberikan kata ucapan ramah dan hanya memberikan wajah datar dengan kata suci-Nya ... ANDA LAGI ... LAGI dan LAGI ... benar, jika kris berkelahi dengan orang tuanya, pasti Tujuan utama pergi ke rumah Luhan. Tapi ini, dia tidak pergi dari rumah tapi malah diusir. Menyedihkan bukan?

menghempaskan tubuh yang kurus terlihat seperti ubur-ubur di kasur tunggal yang percaya seprei tidak pernah diganti selama lebih dari 1 bulan. Luhan hidup sendiri orang tuanya kembali ke negara asal mereka di Cina sehingga tidak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan rumahnya..

kris yang tergeletak menatap terpaku pada langit-langit. pikirannya kembali pada insiden sore tadi.

Ayah kris gerah melihat rambut kris telah merajalela, upaya untuk menggagalkan pertumbuhan rambut krispun telah banyak dilakukannya. Dari memberi tawaran tidak memaksa menikah muda sampai pemboikotan kartu kredit. dan sampai memberikan julukan untuk kris. dari sarang lebah, helm berjalan, alien sampai anak setan.

julukan terakhir tidak berlangsung lama. karena sore ini kris iseng menanyakan ayahnya ... jika anaknya setan lalu ayahnya apa?tidak ada jawaban dari sang ayah Kris dengan cepat bergerak mundur seribu bayang,tapi sayangnya kris kalah cepat dengan kopi sang ayah.

kris segera berlari ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan wajahnya secara menyeluruh yang telah bercampur dengan kopi, ditambah ampas kopi rapi terjebak di alis dan bulu mata kris.

kris masih sibuk dengan wajah terkena masker dadakan, terkejut mendapati ayahnya muncul dari belakang kris secara tiba tiba. Kris, kau harus memotong rambutmu, jika kau tidak ingin menjadi lajang tua dalam hidupmu. karena permen kapasmu yang menyebalkan"kata ayahnya dan menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar emosi.

Tidak..jika ada yang ingin menikah denganku dia harus bersedia menerimaku apa adanya termasuk rambutku. Kris menjawab mulai emosi .

oke ini adalah peringatan terakhir, jika kau tidak ingin, silakan pergi keluar dari rumah ini. jawab ayahnya dengan dada naik dan turun menunjukkan bagaimana emosinya seraya menunjuk pintu keluar.

tanpa memperhatikan, kris yang mendapatkan emosi, segera pergi keluar dengan mata mulai berair.

KRIISS ... KRIISSS ... tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya disebut. KRRIISS ... Kriss ... Kris perlahan mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara Luhan, tersadar insiden kemaren sore sampai terbawa mimpi.

Kau mimpi apa sampai mata dan mulutmu mengeluarkan cairan "Luhan bertanya jijik.

sialan kau ..kris balas membuang bantal ke wajahLuhan dan menghapus segera jejak danau di wajah tampan kris.

kris aku ingin pergi magang tidak membuat kacau di rumah, oke "kata Luhan menjauh dari kamar kris.

kris termenung mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercecer di mimpinya. ingat hari ini tidak ada kuliah dan akan bosan di rumah. Segera kris berlari ke kamar mandi, aku ikut, sepuluh menit 'keris berteriak.

Rumah sakit Seoul, benar, Luhan adalah dokter masa depan, sekarang memiliki magang di rumah sakit seoul.

rumah sakit yang memiliki bangunan yang hampir sama satu sama lain berwarna putih. ditambah besarnya taman tidak terlihat horor seperti imajinasi.

Kris melangkah menuju bangku di sudut taman , tepat di depan bunga bunga yang tumbuh indah disisi taman. ia merilekskan tubuh, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mencium harum bunga di sekitar, dicampur dengan bau khas rumah sakit.

Kursi yang merasa bergerak, Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber.

Indahkan ? kata gadis yang di sebelah kris tanpa mengubah arahnya dari bunga.

Apa ? Kris bertanya masih tertegun melihat gadis itu

Bunga-bunganya tentu saja "jawab gadis yang akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kris, dan menunjuk bunga dengan tangannya

Ohh ya thats right 'kris tersenyum dan mengubah pandangannya terhadap bunga.

Chanyeol "ucap gadis itu

Hhmmm .. kris hanya bersenandung

Chanyeol ... nama saya Chanyeol ... park ... Chanyeol 'Chanyeol mengatakan perlahan-lahan, dengan menempatkan tangannya di dadanya untuk membuat jelas bahwa dia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, disertai dengan senyum hangat sehangat matahari pagi, pikir kris.

ahhh Mianhe saya kris..kris wu imnida "jawab kris bergabung untuk tersenyum dengan Chanyeol

Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? mengunjungi keluarga? Chanyeol menanyakan lagi masih dengan senyumnya, membuat pipi kris terasa hangat.

Tidak ada 'keris jawaban

Lalu kau sedang melakukan perawatan medis ? ' Chanyeol kembali bertanya

Tidak 'kris mengatakan lagi

Ahh Anda perawat ? ' tanya Chanyeol masih bersemangat ..

dan lagi kris kembali berkata ..TIDAK

maka Anda dokter magang ? atau dokter ? membuat Chanyeol lebih penasaran dengan wajah yang berpikir itu sangat lucu membuat kris ingin mencium pipi gemuk chanyeol.

saya terlalu muda untuk menjadi dokter dan aku tidak sedang magang.

Hhmmm .. Anda pasti karyawan umumkan? " Chanyeol bertanya lagi, mengharapkan untuk mendengar jawabannya YA.

dan kris hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum membuat Chanyeol terlihat sedikit sedih.

Dan kemudian apa yang kau lakukan di sini? ' membuat Chanyeol lebih penasaran daripada sebelumnya dan wajahnya terlihat bingung

kris berpikir " gadis ini terus bertanya, untungnya gadis ini sangat cantik, jika dia diminta sampai malampun, kris masih akan menjawabnya

Mengapa diam saja? ' chanyeol kembali bertanya membuyarkan lamunan kris

Oh ya, hanya mencari inspirasi ' jawab kris

Oh Anda seorang penulis? Chanyeol bertanya dengan takjub dan kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia memiliki.

Dan bagaimana denganmu? ' kris bertanya kembali

Aku bagian dari rumah sakit 'Chanyeol mengatakan dengan wajah sedih

Sesaat suasana tenang. Keheningan segera pergi karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tertawa, dan tangannya terangkat menunjuk ke arah rambut kris. terlihat sangat lucu 'Chanyeol mengatakan memulai percakapan lagi masih tertawa.

Ahh ini "kata kris refleks menyentuh rambutnya. Rambut ini membuat orang takut padaku, bahkan orang tua saya sangat gigih memaksa untuk memotong rambutku, Kris menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

NO ... NO ... lihat itu terlihat cocok untukmu, terutama jika kau memotong janggutmu, kau terlihat lebih ...tampan "Chanyeol mengatakan malu-malu.

kris yang mendengar itu membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dan salah tingkah, untuk pertama kalinya mendengar seseorang mengatakan dia terlihat tampan dengan rambut kribonya, kris pikir dia mungkin membutuhkan perawatan medis setelah ini.

ingin menyentuh ? "kris bertanya 'sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol malu-malu mengangguk, dan perlahan mengangka tkedua tangannya ke arah rambut kris. Chanyeol tertawa dan wajahnya tampak kemerahan, membuat kris sedikit gugup.

dering berasal dari handphone kris, membuat keduanya tersadar dari dunia membuat suasana tiba tiba menjadi canggung antara mereka.

Kris tidak merasa telah berbicara lama dengan Chanyeol, ia baru menyadari ketika ia mendapat teks dari Luhan yang saat ini jam magangnya telah selesai.

kris berdiri untuk pergi dengan berat hati.

Gerakan kris tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Chanyeol terkejut, refleks berdiri dan memegang tangan kris. Mau kemana? "Chanyeol bertanya jelas terlihat tidak ingin kris pergi.

Pulang "kris jawab entah kenapa merasa bersalah.

kau akan kembali lagikan? Tanya Chanyeol berharap, masih memegang tangan kris, dengan kedua tangannya dan mata mulai berair.

sebelum kris bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Luhan datang memanggilnya. dan Kris tersenyum pergi tanpa menjawab Chanyeol.

kris yang tersenyum tanpa alasan sepanjang jalan, membuat Luhan bingung. Sesampainya dirumah kris segera berlari ke kamarnya, dan segera mengambil telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi bagian informasi rumah sakit seoul.

Halo rumah sakit seoul, bisa saya bantu? "Kata seorang wanita di jalur lain

Oh ya, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah ada perawat, dokter, atau karyawan bernama park Chanyeol di rumah sakit seoul? "tanya Kris

ahh tidak ada perawat, dokter, ataupun karyawan bernama park Chanyeol di rumah sakit seoul tapi kami memiliki pasien bernama park Chanyeol "wanita menjawab

oke thankyou untuk informasinya "kris menjawab sopan

tampaknya saya telah menemukan jodoh saya' kris bergumam dalam hati dan masih menatap ponsel layar nya, dengan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

apa yang salah dengan mu? "Luhan bertanya curiga melihat sepupunya masih tersenyum sedari tadi, tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

Tidak ada, ku pikir aku akan segera berdamai dengan ayahku "kata kris, sementara ia berjalan melompat lompat sambil cengegesan keluar kamar seperti anak kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk mencari alat cukur yang Luhan memiliki.


End file.
